Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 August 2016
02:25 Dobra, kij z tym. 02:26 może tło zmień 02:26 czy coś 02:27 o jej 02:27 ok 02:27 Zapomniałem zaznaczyć drobną zmianę ;-; 02:27 http://imagizer.imageshack.com/img922/9838/2J30T6.png 02:28 Bjuti. 02:30 zw 02:30 idę smażyć naleśniki 02:55 oy 02:55 dzieciaczki 02:55 elo 02:56 dzieje się co? 02:56 Smażę naleśniki z jabłkami 03:04 ja kurczaka w papryce i soku z ytryny 03:04 cytryny 03:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5ONTXHS2mM 03:41 witajcie przyjaciele 03:43 cisza 03:45 witaj przyjacielu 03:45 wszyscy sobie poszli 03:47 e tam nudno ide sysopować. 03:53 Ić. 03:55 elo 04:02 striketest/strike 04:02 Bump 04:02 Heh 04:03 Nie strike tylko s 04:03 Taki był a teraz umiera 04:03 kraaa 04:04 Taki był mądry 04:04 a teraz umiera 04:05 Dobra 04:05 Nie spamujcie już 04:05 kk 04:13 cisza 04:50 wow. lag gigant 05:02 cześć potrzebuje pomocy 05:05 eh, halo? 05:08 (wat) 07:49 * Akuku tyka Dracona 07:49 bu 07:49 co mnie tutaj straszysz? 07:49 na bobaska to jeszcze za młody jestem 07:49 wole samochód 07:50 ozz 07:50 ;---; 07:50 najwyższy czas na bobaska 07:50 ,-, 07:50 a nie że młody 07:50 A kiedy planujecie małe oziątka i kurczaczki? :> 07:51 ale 07:51 ale 07:51 mam was bachory to mi w zupełności wystarczy 07:51 jak kurczaczki i oziątka to chyba owczątka ;; 07:51 ♡ 07:51 Nope 07:51 Tiak 07:51 a może jakieś wężyki by się przydały? 07:51 Bo kurczaczki od kuro 07:52 ale nie jadowite 07:52 A oziątka od samiwieciekogo 07:52 jak kuro to zobaczy to chyba jajko zniesie 07:52 Co najwyzej zamarynujecie w beczce 07:52 I o to chodzi xd 07:53 zawsze chciałem spróbować piklowanych jaj 07:53 (Lf) 07:53 ;-; 07:53 . 07:54 A moze ikra? 07:54 kawior dobry 07:54 a z takich milszych zwierzaków to jakiś wilczeł, albo liseł może 07:55 godzilla 07:55 z czego te pierwsze w bajkach ukazywane jako groźne bestie, ale niekoniecznie tak jest w rzeczywistości 07:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W64VfGvff0I 07:56 co to za bezeceństwa 07:56 Zaadoptujcie mnie plz 07:57 nie stać cię na ten luksus 07:57 :< 07:57 Nowa 07:58 Znowu autokanibalizm >:) 07:58 zresztą musiałaś być grzeczna i nie pyskować 07:58 Meh 07:58 Czemu jajko 07:59 Czeeemu 07:59 Kurde 07:59 bo nie kura 07:59 toś mnie zagięła 07:59 jajo było pierwsze 07:59 bo nie wiem co odpowiedzieć 08:00 Xd 08:00 nowa jest krypto masochistką 08:00 (Lf) 08:02 A ozz? 08:02 co ja 08:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCl8n2GtURE Krawczyk wymiata 08:02 Ozz jeest 08:03 zobacz co mi się tutaj wbiło no 08:03 ja jestem co? 08:03 Ło pieronie, miałam słuchawki na full 08:03 Patrysiem 08:04 no kupię ci ten telewizor :D 08:04 magdalena 08:04 bo się pogniewamy 08:04 Karol* 08:06 serwus 08:08 yo 08:08 elo 08:08 yo 08:08 hej, hej 08:09 hej, hej 08:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCl8n2GtURE Krawczyk wymiata 08:02 Ozz jeest 08:03 zobacz co mi się tutaj wbiło no 08:03 ja jestem co? 08:03 Ło pieronie, miałam słuchawki na full 08:03 Patrysiem 08:04 no kupię ci ten telewizor :D 08:04 magdalena 08:04 bo się pogniewamy 08:04 Karol* 08:06 serwus 08:08 yo 08:08 elo 08:08 yo 08:08 hej, hej 08:09 hej, hej 08:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73wVuPU5tn0 XD 08:11 szkoda, że sam dźwięk bez filmiku 08:13 szkoda, że Kiepscy mają się podobno skończyć 08:14 co ty 08:14 nie skończą się prędko 08:16 oby, bo w Angorze pisało, że Kipiel i Grabowski mają swoje kryzysy 08:16 hej Modad 08:16 i serwus Master 08:16 elo 08:16 Kipiel nie ma żadnego angażu, więc wątpię. 08:17 o proszę bolec stolec 08:18 pożyjemy, zobaczymy 08:18 bolec, stolec? 08:18 no i się chłopak obraził 08:21 hejka 08:21 Hej Komar 08:21 powitać 08:22 elo 08:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73wVuPU5tn0 XD 08:11 szkoda, że sam dźwięk bez filmiku 08:13 szkoda, że Kiepscy mają się podobno skończyć 08:14 co ty 08:14 nie skończą się prędko 08:16 oby, bo w Angorze pisało, że Kipiel i Grabowski mają swoje kryzysy 08:16 hej Modad 08:16 i serwus Master 08:16 elo 08:16 Kipiel nie ma żadnego angażu, więc wątpię. 08:17 o proszę bolec stolec 08:18 pożyjemy, zobaczymy 08:18 bolec, stolec? 08:18 no i się chłopak obraził 08:21 hejka 08:21 Hej Komar 08:21 powitać 08:22 elo 08:37 * 08:38 rep in peperonies 08:38 rest in spaghetti 08:42 japierdziele ;----; 08:43 ? 08:43 moja siostra ma okres 08:43 i zrobiła jej się aktualizacja na telefonie 08:43 i wszystko śmiga 08:44 dobra ja się zwijam. trzymcie się o/ 08:44 bye 08:44 No i co z tą siostrą? 08:44 a ona ma problem bo przecinek jest w karcie znaków specjalnych 08:44 albo że google chrome nie ma krzyżyka do wyłączania 08:45 i siedzi u babci że smutek buu 08:45 i że równie dobrze może rzucić telefonem o ściane 08:45 ;----------; 08:45 Jezuuu 08:47 sry za flood 08:48 Pilnuj się! 08:48 pilnuj się bo to już nie pierwszy raz 08:56 spk 08:57 Oh wybacz cesarzowo 08:57 Moją niesubordynację 08:58 xD 08:58 no już bez tej wazeliny 08:59 wazelina kosmetyczna malinowa 08:59 do ust 09:01 jak to mówią nie smarujesz nie jedziesz 09:02 (lf) 09:02 (lf) 09:09 Ale ozowi nie pozycze :/ 09:09 yh 09:09 smacznego? 09:09 ;=; 09:10 Dzieki ^^ 09:10 Ja mam 09:10 coca-cola 09:10 borówka 09:10 i wiśniowa 09:10 xD 09:10 Kuro 09:11 Kiedy male oziątka i kurczaczki? 09:12 Mam nadzieję, że nie prędko 09:12 Czeeemu 09:12 jj 09:12 To moze chociaz wiecej szczurkow 09:12 Bo jestem za młoda 09:13 ;---; 09:13 Mi się skończyła wazelina malinowa :c 09:13 ;-; 09:14 Czemu...? 09:14 Ok, nic, nie pytałam 09:14 hej 09:15 witaj Sajku 09:15 elo 09:15 Halo, mam 21 lat 09:15 i ucho 09:15 i Kuroś <3 09:15 jestem za młoda na dziecko 09:15 Psychoś <3 09:15 W sumie 09:15 ja jestem twoim dzieckiem :< 09:16 i pokiemonem 09:16 ojj 09:16 a ze mna to sie nie przywitasz? 09:16 nie ładnie 09:16 No tak, sry. 09:16 i Ozz witaj 09:16 bo na zw byłeś 09:16 chyba nie chcesz do nas przyjechać 09:16 ja zawsze jestem 09:16 jestem jak wielki brat 09:17 ;---; 09:17 zawsze czujny jak pies podwójny 09:17 Troche sie cykam 09:17 Ozz nominuje do odejścia 09:17 Czemu się cykasz Nowa? 09:17 Bo Ozz 09:18 W ogole 09:18 Oprawie swoje selfie w ramke 09:18 I powiesze na scianie 09:18 najpierw chciał żeby ją adoptować a teraz się cyka logika różowego paska 09:18 chciała* 09:19 Rozowego paska? :c 09:19 W przyszlym zyciu moge byc dwoma paskami (lf) 09:19 chyba związana (bp) 09:20 x'D 09:20 Zboczeniec 09:20 chyba ty :3 09:20 No chyba nie 09:21 Zimno mi 09:22 xD 09:23 i uciekła 09:23 szukać drugiego paska 09:23 (lf) 09:24 Psycho 09:24 Masz usługi w UPC/ 09:24 ? 09:24 nie, mam internet z playa 09:24 :3 09:25 A nie chcesz z UPC? 09:25 09:25 Dam Ci instalację za free 09:25 wybacz, jestem biedny 09:26 Ale za 39 zł 09:26 halo 08:56 spk 08:57 Oh wybacz cesarzowo 08:57 Moją niesubordynację 08:58 xD 08:58 no już bez tej wazeliny 08:59 wazelina kosmetyczna malinowa 08:59 do ust 09:01 jak to mówią nie smarujesz nie jedziesz 09:02 (lf) 09:02 (lf) 09:07 hejoo 09:09 Ja mam wazeline 09:09 Czekoladową 09:09 ^-^ 09:09 Ale ozowi nie pozycze :/ 09:09 yh 09:09 smacznego? 09:09 ;=; 09:10 Dzieki ^^ 09:10 Ja mam 09:10 coca-cola 09:10 borówka 09:10 i wiśniowa 09:10 xD 09:10 Kuro 09:11 Kiedy male oziątka i kurczaczki? 09:12 Mam nadzieję, że nie prędko 09:12 Czeeemu 09:12 jj 09:12 To moze chociaz wiecej szczurkow 09:12 Bo jestem za młoda 09:13 ;---; 09:13 Mi się skończyła wazelina malinowa :c 09:13 ;-; 09:14 Czemu...? 09:14 Ok, nic, nie pytałam 09:14 hej 09:15 witaj Sajku 09:15 elo 09:15 Halo, mam 21 lat 09:15 i ucho 09:15 i Kuroś <3 09:15 jestem za młoda na dziecko 09:15 Psychoś <3 09:15 W sumie 09:15 ja jestem twoim dzieckiem :< 09:16 i pokiemonem 09:16 ojj 09:16 a ze mna to sie nie przywitasz? 09:16 nie ładnie 09:16 No tak, sry. 09:16 i Ozz witaj 09:16 bo na zw byłeś 09:16 chyba nie chcesz do nas przyjechać 09:16 ja zawsze jestem 09:16 jestem jak wielki brat 09:17 ;---; 09:17 zawsze czujny jak pies podwójny 09:17 Troche sie cykam 09:17 Ozz nominuje do odejścia 09:17 Czemu się cykasz Nowa? 09:17 Bo Ozz 09:18 W ogole 09:18 Oprawie swoje selfie w ramke 09:18 I powiesze na scianie 09:18 najpierw chciał żeby ją adoptować a teraz się cyka logika różowego paska 09:18 chciała* 09:19 Rozowego paska? :c 09:19 W przyszlym zyciu moge byc dwoma paskami (lf) 09:19 chyba związana (bp) 09:20 x'D 09:20 Zboczeniec 09:20 chyba ty :3 09:20 No chyba nie 09:21 Zimno mi 09:22 xD 09:23 i uciekła 09:23 szukać drugiego paska 09:23 (lf) 09:24 Psycho 09:24 Masz usługi w UPC/ 09:24 ? 09:24 nie, mam internet z playa 09:24 :3 09:25 A nie chcesz z UPC? 09:25 09:25 Dam Ci instalację za free 09:25 wybacz, jestem biedny 09:26 Ale za 39 zł 09:26 halo 09:26 chciałbym żebyś zarobiła no ale sam nie mam ;-; 2016 08 11